codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Intrusion
Intrusion is the fourteenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution, and the one hundred and ninth episode of Code Lyoko series. Summary Aelita and Jeremie plan another Cortex mission after a night of programming, realizing they need more information from the Cortex. The next morning, Yumi and a friend are handing out flyers to local students. It soon becomes apparent that Ulrich was supposed to help out as well, but has clearly forgotten about it. In a spur of the moment anger, Yumi writes all of her unfriendly feelings down in the form of an essay paper, not intending for anyone to read it. However, when the group meets up for mission planning, William tells everyone how Yumi received a 110% on her paper, shocking everyone since no one ever had received higher than 85% in the class. Odd sees Yumi has the paper in her hands and grabs it to read it out loud for the whole group to hear. Despite Yumi's protests for him not to, Odd reads it aloud. The story turns out to be about a girl named Mia whose long-term friend and soul mate named Eric "unveiled another face" and actually doesn't care about anyone, the terms "immature" and "stubborn" being used to describe him, resulting in the break up of the two's friendship. Everyone hears the double meaning in Yumi's paper, especially Ulrich who seems to instantly see that Yumi is actually talking about him and is obviously hurt. On the way to the Factory for the mission, a hurt Ulrich confronts Yumi about the paper, wanting it to be confirmed that she was talking about him. Yumi tries to insist it was only an essay assignment for a class, but Ulrich can clearly see it was, in fact, about him. He remains hurt about her harsh words towards him and then suggests they spend some time apart for the time being and leaves, refusing to attend the mission with the group, humiliated. Yumi silently watches as he walks away. The rest of the group go over the plan for Jeremie's new program as she returns, obviously upset and not wanting to discuss Ulrich's absence. They are all transferred to Lyoko and arrive on the Skid to do the usual trip to the Cortex and the usual MegaPod ride to the Core of the Cortex. Along the way, Yumi is clearly guilt ridden about her nasty words about Ulrich early on. Meanwhile, Jeremie tries to call Ulrich, wanting an explanation for his sudden absence on the misson, but Ulrich, while lying on his bed in his room, ignores the call. The group on Lyoko soon arrive to the Cortex and insert the information card into the interface. They begin to fight off some Ninjas and easily avoid any blows, but Yumi suddenly demands during a fight with Ninja that Jeremie devirtualize her. Jeremie refuses to since she is needed there to protect Aelita. Yumi then allows the Ninja to devirtualize her, leaving Odd and William to take care of the remaining Ninjas. Jeremie, confused about Yumi's abrupt abandonment of the mission, watches from a camera as Yumi immediately races out of a Scanner and straight out of the Factory. In the virtual world, things are going fine until traps suddenly become activated, forcing Aelita, Odd and William to flee in the MegaPod with a single Ninja right on their tail. Yumi, meanwhile, returns to Kadic to check up on Ulrich asking a fellow student where he is at. She learns he is in his room and she goes off to see him. The team are leaving in a MegaPod as a Ninja decides to use its incredible stealth abilities to follow them, but the stealth appears to wear off for a moment, leaving the Ninja momentarily weak. The group then quickly come back to attack him right when he appears to had fled. Assuming the Ninja has left, they get on the Skid and return to Lyoko... with the Ninja still on their tail. During this, Yumi has come to Ulrich's dorm wanting to make amends with him. She repeatedly knocks on the door, but he still refuses to open it. She gives a sincere heartfelt apology to him and admits that the guy in her paper was, indeed, about him. She eventually gives up and leaves, seconds before Ulrich opens the door to watch her walk away. The team, back in the virtual world, are teleported back onto the Skid and begin travelling back to Lyoko, unknowingly, with the Ninja (literally) right on the Skid. As Yumi walks back to the Factory through the forest, Ulrich quickly catches up with her. At first, they begin to argue when Ulrich still remains upset about what she said about him, annoying Yumi that out of all the good things she had written about him, he can only remember the negative. Yumi tells him to "grow up" and directly tells him that he actually means a lot to her, also confessing she couldn't stop thinking about him while on the group mission, and walks off. Ulrich then trips when trying to follow after her, managing to get Yumi to smile in amusement. Ulrich apologizes to her and admits that she is the most important person in his life and he doesn't want to lose her. Yumi says the same goes for her about him and they smile at each other, clearly having a moment. Meanwhile, upon teleporting out of the Skid, the ninja reveals himself and easily devirtualizes Aelita. Odd attempts to eliminate it, only to be devirtualized himself. Realizing the drastic down turn for the mission, Jeremie calls Ulrich yet again and informs him of the situation at hand in Lyoko. Ulrich and Yumi then quickly head for the factory. William is seemingly on par with the ninja due to his Supersmoke ability, but is quickly knocked aside as the ninja runs off in another direction. William follows after him just as Ulrich arrives to be virtualized. Ulrich arrives just in time to see William defeated when the ninja grabs him by the arm, therefore preventing him from swinging, and slicing into him with his sword. Ulrich begins to battle the ninja and uses his triplication ability to confuse the ninja. He knocks the ninja down only for him to hold onto the edge with one hand. Ulrich easily shoves him down, unaware that the ninja placed what appears to be a tracking device on the underside of the walkway to the Skidbladnir's elevator. Notes *Ninjas are shown to have two new unique abilities: they can activate an ability similar to Ulrich's superhuman speed ability, and they can also apparently withstand the harsh environment of the Digital Sea without negative consequences. *Ninjas are seen in Carthage and the outside of the Cortex for the first time. *Ulrich uses Triplicate for the first time in season five. *Odd, William and Ulrich manage to devirtualize a Ninja for the first time. *The four Nav Skids are successfully reprogrammed onto the Skidbladnir. *This marks the first time one of the Ninjas has entered the Digital Sea. *Ulrich and Yumi finally admit how much they truly care about each other and rekindle their relationship. *This is the first time there was a stowaway on the Skid. *A Lyoko Warrior jumps down the elevator access without taking the elevator for the first time Errors *When Aelita, Odd, and William are being transferred back to the Skid, Yumi is also shown to be teleported as well, despite being devirtualized earlier. Gallery intrusion_221.jpg|Aelita inserting the card. intrusion1.jpg|A Ninja approaching the Lyoko Warriors. Evo ninjas sprint 2.png|Ninja following the MegaPod. Intrusion Ninja on Megapod.png|Ninja on the Megapod. Intrusion 354.jpg|Error. Yumi was devirtualized at 10:40 ish. Yet you see her being transferred out of the Megapod and into the Cortex before entering the Skid for the trip home at 15:19 ish. Evo ninjas sprint.png|Ninja using its stealth abilities to intercept the Lyoko Warriors. intrusion_376.jpg|The Skidbladnir in the digital sea. Cortex Password.PNG|Tyron used the date of his disappearance as the password to enter his supercomputer (see Cortex_(episode)) as well as his encryption password (in this episode). intrusion_415.jpg|HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 429556 150441378457470 1763863873 n.jpg|A ninja secretly on the Skidbladnir. 2013-03-30-episode14.jpg|William fighting the ninja at the Skid hanger. intrusion_525.jpg|Carthage in this episode. Evo trip ulrich.png|Ulrich using triplicate to fend of the ninja. intrusion_497.jpg|Defeating one of Ulrich's Triplicates. intrusion1 intrusion2 intrusion3 intrusion4 intrusion5 intrusion6 intrusion7 intrusion8 intrusion9 intrusion10 intrusion11 intrusion12 intrusion13 intrusion14 intrusion15 intrusion16 intrusion17 intrusion18 intrusion19 intrusion20 intrusion21 intrusion22 intrusion23 intrusion24 intrusion25 intrusion26 intrusion27 intrusion28 intrusion29 intrusion30 References Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code lyoko evolution